heavymetalfandomcom-20200223-history
List of glam metal bands and artists
The following is a list of glam metal bands and artists and includes bands and artists that have been described as glam metal or its interchangeable terms, hair metal, hair bands, pop metal and lite metal by professional journalists at some stage in their career. Glam metal is a subgenre of heavy metal and is influenced by 1970s glam rock. Glam metal groups wear "... flashy clothing, heavy makeup, and large, teased hair ...". Glam metal bands and artists A''' * Accept (Eat the Heat era) * Aerosmith * Alias * Alice N' Chains * Autograph '''B * Babylon A.D. * Bad Company (1986–1990) * Bad English * Bad4Good * Badlands * Bang Tango * Barren Cross * Beggars & Thieves * Bitch (as Betsy) * Black 'n Blue * Blonz * Bloodgood * Blue Murder * Bon Jovi * Bonham * Bride * Brighton Rock * Britny Fox * BulletBoys C''' * Candy Harlots * Celtic Frost (Cold Lake era) * Child's Play * Cinderella * Circus of Power * Contraband * Alice Cooper (late 1980s work) * Cry Wolf * Cycle Sluts from Hell '''D * D.A.D. * Damn Yankees * Danger Danger * Dangerous Toys * Def Leppard * Dirty Looks * Dirty Rhythm * Dirty White Boy * Discharge (Grave New World era) * D'Molls * Dokken E''' * Easy Action * Electric Boys * Enuff Z'Nuff * Europe * Every Mother's Nightmare * Extreme * Ezo '''F * Faster Pussycat * Fastway * Femme Fatale * FireHouse * Lita Ford * Frehley's Comet G''' * Giant * Giuffria * Gorky Park (early work) * Gotthard * Great White * Guardian * Guns N' Roses '''H * Sammy Hagar * Halloween * Hanoi Rocks * Hardline * Harem Scarem * Heaven's Edge * Heavy Bones * Helix * Hollywood Rose * Holy Soldier * Honeymoon Suite * House of Lords * Hurricane I''' * Icon * It's Alive '''J * Jackyl * Jetboy * Johnny Crash * Judas Priest (Turbo era) * Junkyard K''' * Keel * Kick Axe * Kid Wikkid * Kik Tracee * Killer Dwarfs * King Kobra * Kingdom Come * Kiss * Kix * Krokus (80s work) '''L * L.A. Guns * Leviticus * Lillian Axe * Lion * Little Caesar * Lizzy Borden * London * Lord Tracy * Loudness * Love/Hate * Lynch Mob M''' * Madam X * Magdallan * Manic Street Preachers (Generation Terrorists era) * Michael Monroe * Mötley Crüe * Montrose (Mean era) * Mr. Big '''N * Nasty Idols * Vince Neil (Exposed era) * Nelson * Night Ranger * Nitro * Ted Nugent (Penetrator era) * The Nymphs O * Ozzy Osbourne (The Ultimate Sin era) P * Pantera (80s work) * Poison * Pretty Boy Floyd * Pretty Maids Q * Queensrÿche (80s work) * Quiet Riot * The Quireboys R * Ratt * Return * Rock City Angels * David Lee Roth * Rough Cutt * Roxx Gang S * Sacred Warrior * Saigon Kick * Saints and Sinners * Sea Hags * Shark Island * Shotgun Messiah * Shout * Skid Row * Slaughter * Sleeze Beez * Sleze * Slik Toxik * Smashed Gladys * Sons of Angels * SouthGang * Spinal Tap * Spread Eagle * Stage Dolls * Steeler * Steelheart * Stryken * Stryper T * Takara (Eternal Faith era) * Tempest * Tesla * Thor * Thunder * Tigertailz * TNT * Tokyo Blade (Ain't Misbehavin' era) * Tomorrow's Child * Tora Tora * Treat * T-Ride * Triumph (Thunder Seven era) * Trixter * T.S.O.L. * Tuff * Twisted Sister * Steven Tyler U * Ugly Kid Joe * Uriah Heep (Equator era) V * Vain * Van Halen * Vanadium (late 80s work) * Vandal * Vandenberg (Alibi era) * Vinnie Vincent Invasion * Vixen W * War Babies * Warlock * Warrant * W.A.S.P. * Whitecross * Whitesnake * White Lion * White Tiger * Wildside * Winger * Winter Rose * Wrathchild X * X Japan * X-Sinner * XYZ Y * Y&T (1984–1990) Z * Zebra Glam metal revival bands * Bad City * Bang Camaro * Black Veil Brides * Blessed by a Broken Heart * Brain Donor * Brides of Destruction * Crashdïet * Crazy Lixx * The Darkness * The Datsuns * Diamond Nights * Diemonds * Dirty Penny * Falling in Reverse * Hardcore Superstar * H.E.A.T * Hinder * Impotent Sea Snakes * The Last Vegas * Lynam * Nasty Crue * Orgy * The Poodles * Reckless Love * Santa Cruz * Satanicide * Seventh Key * Steel Panther * Towers of London * Victim Mentality * We Are Harlot Category:Lists of heavy metal bands